TinyPlots
This file is a guide to Tiny Plots, their role in the MUSH, and how to run them. If you need help with your ideas or have any questions at all, your current friendly neighborhood TPstaffers are: Tiny Plots (TPs) A Tiny-Plot is a planned event of the MUSH, rather like a campaign or specific adventure you might plan in 'tabletop' role-play, as opposed to just everyday spontaneous RP. Anyone can run them! If this interests you, have a look at the following. Types of Role-Play / Tiny Plots What type is it? *'Minor' - No approval required. These plots have a minor impact, if any, on the overall storyline of the MUSH. It can range from typical social RP to your basic bot/con scuffle. Death and destruction are at a minimum. Usually, nothing of value is gained beyond beating down forces and morale, or a very minor stockpile of supplies. **''Note: Fighting within a territory is fine! So long as your motley crew doesn't intend to try and destroy things within the territory. Be aware that fighting on enemy territory is dangerous and should be role-played as such. There's probably heavy defenses and reinforcements that would come in a hurry. It must be a simple fight scene between characters, otherwise you might need to make it a Routine TP, as follows.'' *'Routine' - Staff approval required. Examples: a raid on a power plant by the 'cons, your average spy mission/territory infiltration, a negotiation, prisoner taking - any scene where the players aim to ICly gain something fairly major, like territory, technology or even hostages. **''Note: Any major attack on a faction's base or territory with intent to damage the environment as well as whoever happens to be in the way would be a Routine TP, and therefore needs staff approval and probably some IC planning. So if you want to lead an epic assault on Polyhex, talk to staff!'' *'Major' - Staff approval required. These plots are much more significant. Civilizations could potentially fall, characters could face hard choices that may leave a lasting impact on them, and large amounts of territory could swap hands between the factions. *'Staff Only' - Those plots that alter the game world drastically. Major characters could die (or come back to life!), important places could be lost, entire galaxies could be destroyed, and nothing will ever be quite the same. If you have an idea for an Epic TP, feel more than free to suggest it. **Opening of the Matrix **Vector Sigma **Time Travel **Interdimensional Portals/Alternate Universes Who will run it? *'Player-run' - If a player requests it and makes it clear that they want to run it. Without approval, players can only run Minor types. With approval, they can run Routine and Major types. *'Staff-run' - If a player requests it and asks that a Staffer run it for them. Staff can run the spectrum. How will it play out? *'Predetermined' - The outcome of the scene is already determined before you do it. It's not a question of what will happen but how it will happen. Astracius has teamed up with MECH to blow up the universe and they have an army of 100 Omega Supreme replicas to protect their universe-destroying bomb. It doesn't matter if the only character who show up are Skalor, Blot, and Wheelie. Skalor, Blot, and Wheelie are going to team up and hero the slag out of this scene. Things such as, "Wheelie defuses Astracius's bomb and also punches a Baseball Cap Agent at the same time," may happen. What needs to get done, will get done, because this scene cannot end in, "The universe blows up." *'Semi-Predetermined' - At least one thing has to happen in this scene, but the rest of it is open-ended. Whichever side puts more effort into it will get more out of the scene. For example, suppose that Rodimus Prime is captured by the Decepticons - as part of a cunning plan to obtain Intel. In his rescue scene, Rodimus MUST be rescued, but if the Autobots put effort into it, they may also recover some intel. So, if the Autobots send Groove and Raindance? Yeeeah, they're probably just going to barely make it out with Rodimus. If the Autobots send Blaster, Jazz, and Kup? They'll probably get Rodimus and the intel, if they pose well. *'Open-Ended' - The ending of this scene is totally open. Whoever succeeds is up to whoever puts the most effort in. Contact If you want to run a TP, have a TP run for you, or suggest a TP, @mail a TPstaffer!